With the recent development of microelectronic technology, a need for structures having a fine conductive pattern formed on the surface of a polymeric resin substrate (or product) such as a variety of resin products or resin layers has grown. The conductive patterns on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and the structure may be applied to form various objects such as antennas integrated into a mobile phone case, a variety of sensors, MEMS structures, RFID tags, and the like.
As such, with increasing interest in the technology of forming the conductive pattern on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate, several technologies regarding this were suggested. However, a more effective method for these technologies has not been suggested yet.
For example, according to the previous technology, a method for forming the conductive pattern by forming a metal layer on the surface of the polymeric resin substrate and then applying photolithography, or a method for forming the conductive pattern by printing a conductive paste may be considered. However, when the conductive pattern is formed according to this technology, there are limitations that a process or equipment to be needed becomes too complicated, or it is difficult to form an excellent fine conductive pattern
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a technology capable of more effectively forming the fine conductive pattern on the surface of the polymer is resin substrate by a simple process.
In order to fulfill the demand in the art, a technology of forming the conductive pattern by using a composition to which specific non-conductive metal compounds, and the like, are blended to the polymer resin, and performing direct irradiation of electromagnetic waves such as laser, and the like, has been suggested. According to this technology, the electromagnetic waves such as laser, and the like, are directly irradiated onto a predetermined region of the composition to selectively expose metal components of the non-conductive metal compound, followed by electroless plating on the corresponding region, thereby forming the conductive pattern.
However, when this technology is applied, since brittleness is increased due to addition of the non-conductive metal compound, there are many cases in which mechanical-physical properties such as impact strength, and the like, of the polymeric resin substrate (or product) itself are deteriorated.
In addition, when the conductive pattern is formed by the above technology, the conductive pattern has poor adhesion strength with the polymeric resin substrate, such that a problem that it is difficult to form excellent conductive pattern, and the like, also occur.
Due to the above problems, the above-described technology has not been widely applied, and development of relevant technology has been continuously demanded.